


Perdido

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bromance, Gen, Tadashi Lives, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-AU .:. Tadashi recuerda, y el recordar no hace nada más que dañarlo .:. [Este fic participa de la Actividad #1. Ingenieros del Bromance Hamada]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la actividad de un foro en ff.net

Despertar y no recordar nada es un lujo, un privilegio de aquellos que realmente merecían la bendición del olvido. Él no merece nada.

Tadashi lo recuerda todo.

Parpadea una y dos veces, su mente se nubla de escenas de la noche anterior y la mano de su tía en la de él aprieta con más fuerza que antes.

—¿Mi cielo, estas bien?

_No_

Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

La noche es fresca, como pocas veces lo logra ser en esas época de año, así que es imposible no pensar que es un premio. Un premio para él, para su hermano, para ambos… Sin embargo no hay oportunidad para disfrutarlo.

Primero lo oye: una explosión. Después lo ve: fuego. Al final lo siente: el calor en el aire.

Tadashi esta frente al auditorio cuando la realidad se intensifica a su alrededor y decide actuar.

No oye a Hiro gritarle antes de entrar al auditorio, no lo ve cuando corre detrás de él y no lo siente en el infierno a donde ha entrado.

Él  **sólo estaba pensando**  en  _Robert Callaghan_.

.

.

.

A los seis años, sólo puedes pensar en algunas cosas. Tadashi pensaba en robots y su familia. Todo lo demás era una serie de hilos que salían de esos dos puntos principales y se entretejían para darle forma a una red que bien podía resumir su vida y sus sentimientos.

Honestamente era un niño simple.

Entonces sus padres mueren y el punto que representaba a su familia se ha vuelto tan pequeño que no puede sostener su vida ni nada más y Tadashi sólo puede caer y todo lo demás con él. O mejor dicho encima de él.

Levantarse es difícil.

.

.

.

Volver a levantarse no es sólo difícil, también es doloroso.

Tadashi descubre que que ese punto, se parecía más a algo así como una semilla muy importante que se ha quebrado. Y cuando una semilla se quiebra ya no sirve. Necesita otra.

No tarda mucho en encontrarla.

Esa nueva semilla, ese nuevo punto de intersección que sostiene a su vida, murmura y se estremece entre sueños a unos metros de él. Es pequeñito, con pelo negro y desordenado y ha sufrido lo mismo.

Tadashi se levanta, lento pero decidido, baja sus pies de su cama y decide ignorar el frío de la madera bajo sus pies para poder moverse y llegar a su nuevo destino. Abraza a la figura durmiente, ve como abre sus grandes y asustadizos ojos chocolate y le asegura que todo esta bien, que sólo es un sueño y estará a su lado, que vuelva a dormir…

Y mientras Hiro vuelve a dormirse entre sus brazos, Tadashi empieza a reconstruir todo una vez más.

.

.

.

La semilla crece, Tadashi la nutre, su vida empieza abarcar más y más aspectos, la red se vuelve más y más intrincada y aún así, al final, siempre vuelve a donde mismo. No sabe si hizo algo mal, o si era la manera correcta pero no le molesta. Tadashi es feliz así, cuidando de Hiro, cuidando a su familia y ayudando a los demás.

.

.

.

_O lo era._

_._

_._

_._

Tadashi vuelve abrir los ojos y lo que ahora recuerda no hace más que herirlo de manera aún más dolorosa que antes. Es una avalancha que lo ha enterrado vivo, asfixiándolo y dejándolo inmóvil. Sus pulmones y su cerebro lo mantienen vivo pero él sabe la verdad.

La voz de su tía no llega, los ánimos de sus amigos tampoco y el destino de aquel hombre cuyo nombre desprecia mucho menos.

Hiro ha muerto.

Lo ha perdido todo.

.

.

.

_"El gran pensamiento de mi vida es él; si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo seguiría existiendo; y si todo se salvara y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que soy parte de él.".-Emily Brontë_


End file.
